Insert decorative sheets are used for interior materials of vehicles, cases of home appliances, and the like, and various patterns and metallic textures have been realized and used through gravure printing in the related art. However, vehicle manufacturers continuously require special designs for indirect illumination effects with LED lighting.
Thus, in embodiments of the present invention, an insert sheet employs a transparent ABS sheet as a base substrate to realize a product through which light from an LED can pass, has a design pattern diversified through printing of various patterns, and allows injection molding using the transparent ABS sheet when assembling an interior part of a vehicle, thereby improving transmittance of LED lighting.